total_drama_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Worldwide Episode 1 The Indian Climb
Chris: Yo! It's the handsome, magestic, golden, cu- Chef: Get on with it! Chris: *while looking in a mirror* Fine *throws mirror in a random distance* I bought back 24 contestants from the past seasons to compete in a new world tour! Total! Drama! Worldwide! (a bus arrives and almost hits Chris) Chris: Hey! Watch it! (bus door opens and slams Chris's face) Chris: My face! Tyler: *walks out* I'm so gonna win this! Yeah baby! *trips and falls on top of Chris* Ow. Chris: OW! Anyways, there's Tyler. Tyler: *Gets up* Sorry. Chris: Yeah, yeah. Whatever Lindsay: *comes out walking wrong way* Um Chris, Tyler isn't his name. It's totally Tyrone! Tyler: *Facepalms* Not again! Beth: Lindsay, wrong way *turns her around* Lindsay: Thanks Chris: There's Lindsay and Beth! Sierra: *is seen carrying Cody* All better my Codykins! Gwen: *comes out* Cody: *stares* Now it's better. Courtney: *walks past Gwen, crossing arms* Hmph. Chris: We also got Sierra, Cody, Gwen, and Courtney. Dawn: *is standing behind Chris* Hello. Chris: AHH! How'd you get there? Dawn: I've been hear the entire time. Chris: ...ok? And we got early out from Revenge of the island, Dawn! Dawn: He- Chris: *covers her mouth* We already heard you. Next! Geoff: *walks out* I'm ready to par-tay! Chris: Um Geoff, you must've read the letter wrong. Its another season. Geoff: Wait what? Chris: I sent out a fake invitation to a party, just to get you here :) Geoff: Not cool man! Lindsay: Totes cool! Geoff: >_> Lindsay: Sorry. Tyler: *pats Lindsay* Bridgette: *smiles at Geoff while walking out* Chris: Oh yeah, Geoff and Bridgette are here. Sam: *Walks out with a new video game console* Heck ya! Dakota: *walks out* Wow, cool Sam! Chris: Uh...Dakota. Dakota: What? Chris: I thought you were a gross mutant. Dakota: My picture taker things wanted my pretty self back so they gave me a fee appointment, sergery, and all other kinds of stuff. Chris: Sure...*rolls eyes* Lindsay: *Raises hand* What's a picture taker? Dakota: *takes a picture of Lindsay with phone* Lindsay: AHHHHHHH! I'm blind! Duncan: *Walks out* Bring it on losers! Trent: *comes out behind him, bumping into him* Duncan: *turns aroumd amd shows fist toward him* Trent: Look man, sorry. Duncan: You better be! Gwen: ... Duncan: *puts fist down* Trent: *walks away* Chris: There's Duncan and Trent! Izzy: HUZZAH! *jumps out and jumps on Chris's head* WOO HOO! *does a back flip and lands on ground* Noah: Gee, what a pleaser. Mike: *comes out* Hi guys! Leshawna: Woo hoo! Sister taking it all this time! Chris: Izzy, Noah, Mike, and Leshawna are back. Anne Maria: *comes out spraying hair* Chris: You still got that? Anne Maria: Never leave without it. Got a problem? Chris: Yes, but not for long *shoves Anne Maria away* Brick: *comes out* Brick reporting for duty! Tyler: *snickers* Duty Gwen: How is that funny? Chris: Hello Brick! Chris: Here comes our last 4 Scott: *walks out and sees co!mpetitors* Piece of cake. Harold: Chris, you have the bus speed all wrong. It's supp- Chris: Shut up, thank you. Jo: Move it Red Nerd and Red Neck! I have a competion to win! Alejandro: *walks out and smiles* Beth: *glares* Leshawna: Beth, do you know what he did? Beth: Wha what? Leshawna: -.- Chris: Now that you're all here it's time to tour around the NEW plane! gasps are heard* Chris: It's basically the same. First class, loser class, bathroom confessional, just different design. Chris: *follow me* (scene switches to first class) Chris: This time. We got golden seats! A hot tub! A food area! A television! and a computer! Bridgette: Nice! Gwen: *relaxes* Trent: *sits next to Gwen* Gwen: ... Trent: Hey.. Gwen: ...Hi. Duncan: *Glares* Duncan: Conf: I do not get jealous! (scene switches to loser class) Dakota: Ew! What is this dump! Chris: Where you'll be if you lose in the challenge. :) Dakota: Gross! Chris: We got everything for you! Rats, leaky roofs, chewed gu- Anne Maria: Did I just sit on it? (a piece of the wooden chair falls off) Noah: Great. Izzy: I like it! Leshawna: Girl, are you crazy? Sierra: Leshawna, have you seen the past seasons? Izzy was known as the the crazy girl. Once when she was sleeping she licked a teddy bear. Sam: Ew. Brutal! Brick: *holds in barf* Jo: Psst, losers. Courtney: This seems ea- Chris: Shut up! Moving on. (Scene switches to elimination area) Chris: This is the elimination area! You'll sit on a bench and vote someone off by stamping the person's passport. The person with the most stamps gets to jump off the plane! Mike: *gulps* Chris: If you're safe, you'll get a peanut bag. Noah: Didn't we already go over this? Alejandro: Do we have to sing? Chris: No Everyone: Phew Chris: BUT. Leshawna: Crap! Chris: To make you guys torture more... Dawn: Rude! Chris: There will be no immunity idols! Scott: What! Scott: Conf: Ok, now how am I gonna keep myself safe! (hours later) Chris: *on speakers* All contestnats, jump out the plane immidately! Sam: WHAT! Duncan: *jumps* AHHHHHHH Jo: *pushes Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler* Jo: *jumps* (everyone else jumpes, screaming) Mike: We're gonna di- *gasps* Svetlana: WEEEEE! Izzy: RAWRRAWR! SO FUN (everyone falls inside a river) Courtney: Where are we? Chris: In a river in india Harold: India? YES! Duncan: *punches Harold* Harold: Ow gosh! Duncan: *laughs* Chris: First, you must climb up the Brihadeeswarar Temple. And ready.. Set GO! Gwen: *starts to climb up but slips* Trent and Duncan: Gwen! Courtney: Just let her fall! Trent and Duncan: *both catch Gwen* Gwen: Conf: Wow, this is unexpected Trent: Conf: What is Duncan doing? Lindsay: How do I climb again? Alejandro: I can help *carries Lindsay* Alejandro: Conf: A few of these girls are still easy to eliminate. Jo: *easily climbs* Tyler: *Falls down* AHHHHHHHHHH Lindsay: Timothy! Dawn: *is mediating on top* Chris: Wow, you're creepy! Chris: You're the first member of team 1. Chris: guess i gotta make this a bit harder *presses a button and lazer squirrels appear* Harold: AHHHH! Alejandro: *reaches top, carrying Lindsay* Chris: You two are on team 1! Svetlana: *gracefully jumps and reaches the top* Trent: *Carries Gwen and runs away from squirrels* Gwen: This is completely unneccasary, Trent: Just making sure. *smiles* Duncan: *walks by Courtney* Courtney: Get away from me! Duncan: Why, princess? Courtney: Ugh Courtney: *kicks Duncan in the kiwis* Duncan: OW.. Courtney: *runs to top* See ya sucker! Sierra: EE! *throws Cody to top* Nice job! EEEEEEEEE *runs to top* Chris: Sierra, Cody, Courtney. Team 1. Duncan: *weakly crawls to top* Gwen and Trent: *reach top* Courtney: *Sees Gwen and Trent* Hm Courtney: Conf: Something's up with them. Chris: Gwen, Trent, Duncan. Team 1 Dakota: *climbing with Sam* How's your new video game? Sam: Awesome. Dakota: *phone drops* AHHH Sam: *jumps for it* Dakota: Thanks Jo: *gets near* How am I not first? Dakota: Out of my way! *pushes Jo off and gets to top* Noah: *climbing* Gee, this is fun. Izzy: Noah! It is! Totally! Whee! Noah: *rolls eyes* Geoff: yo bridge Bridgette: Hi Geoff Geoff: I see the top. Bridgette: Let's uh go, Geoff: Conf: She's acting weird Geoff: *runs to top with Bridgette* Chris: Geoff, team 1. Bridgette, team 2. Geoff: WHAT! Bridgette: WHAT! Chris: That pretty much confirms the other team. Chris: So. Dawn, Alejandro, Lindsay, Mike, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Dakota, and Geoff. You are the Devious Dingos. Lindsay: Yay! Chris: And the rest of you. Bridgette, Noah, Izzy, Sam, Tyler, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, Jo, Scott, Brick, and Anne Maria. You guys are the Ferious Falcons. Scott: lame. Chris: Would you rather take the drop of shame? Scott: ...No. Leshawna: Ok guys! We can win this! Chris: Why is Duncan trying to impress Gwen AND Courtney? Does Trent have feelings for Gwen? Will Tyler get more wimpier? Tyler: Hey! Chris: Find out next time on Total Drama Worldwide!